Julian Bashir
Julian Subatoi Bashir was a human male, born in the year 2343 on the planet Earth. He served as Lieutenant Commander and Chief medical officer for Starfleet aboard Federation starbase Deep Space Nine. Early life Julian was born with serious learning disabilities, and at age six, he still had trouble telling then difference between a dog and a cat. Julians parent's Richard and Amsha Bashir felt that it would be in Julian's best interests to have genetic resequencing done to both Julian's mental and motor skills at a medical facility on Adigeon Prime. Genetic resequencing for any other reason than correcting serious birth defects was illegal under Federation law. As a result, Julian quickly learned to never speak of the procedures that were performed on him. Julian's enhanced intellect was formidable, and at the age of eight, he discovered a useful mnemonic trick. Inspired by the writings of Leonardo DaVinci, Julian constructed a mental replica of the sixth century Istanbul cathedral of Hagia Sophia entirely within his mind. Within this mental cathedral, he stored all of his growing knowledge. (novel DS9: Mission Gamma book three, Cathedral) Dr. Bashir obtained his medical degree studying at Starfleet Medical, while attending Starfleet Academy. He graduated as salutatorian of his class. Bashir was attending the Academy when the Borg attacked Earth in early 2367. (novel DS9: #2 The Siege) Starfleet Julian recieved the assignment to the newly designated starbase Deep Space Nine early in the year 2369. He served as Chief Medical Officer for both the station and the starship USS Defiant throughout the conflict known as the Dominion War. In 2373, agent Luthor Sloane of the rogue intelligence agency called Section 31 unsuccessfully attempted to recruit Dr. Bashir into the un-sanctioned spy agencies ranks. Late in the year 2375, he began a romantic relationship with Lieutenant Ezri Dax. In April of 2376, Bashir is again approached by Section 31, this time by a man named Cole. Cole informed Bashir of a failed Section 31 operation on a world called Sindorin, and the betrayal of a genetically enhanced madman named Ethan Locken. Locken had been recruited by Section 31 to refurbish an abandoned Dominion factory designed to manufacture Jem'Hadar soldiers. Locken was to create Jem'Hadar troops that were loyal to Section 31 and the Federation. Locken killed his overseers from Section 31, and created Jem'Hadar that were loyal to only him. Locke declared himself the new Khan, and intended to start a new eugenics war. Section 31 believed that Bashir's genetically enhanced background would give him an advantage over Locken. Bashir agreed to attempt to stop Locken. Joined by Dax, Ro Laren, and the Jem'Hadar observer Taran'atar, Bashir traveled to Sindorin. With the assistance of the native Ingavi, Bashir's team managed to defeat Locken and stop him from launching a plague missle to the Cardassian colony on Orias III. (novel DS9: Section 31: Abyss) In July of 2376, Bashir tempoarily lost his genetic enhancements after an encounter in the Gamma Quadrant with an extremely alien artifact dubbed the Cathedral. The arifact connected Bashir to an alternate reality version of himself that had never recieved genetic enhancement. The result was a physiological 'reset' of Bashir's physical being, reversing his genetic enhancement. He was restored after a return trip to the Cathedral, during which he made peace with what and who he was, before and after the enhancements.(novel DS9: Mission Gamma book three, Cathedral) In October of 2376, Bashir and Dax travelled to the planet Trill. Julian assisted Ezri during a political crisis on her species homeworld. After this trip, Julian and Ezri ended their romantic relationship. (DS9: WoDS9 volume two, Trill: Unjoined; e-book) Soon after, while on his way to medical conference, Julian and Dr. Elizabeth Lense found themselves trapped on a primitive world, and treating the wounded in opposite sides of a planetary war. Star Trek: Corps of Engineers #56-57 Wounds book one and two) He returned to the station on October 27th.(DS9: WoDS9 volume three, chronology note) Bashir,Julian Bashir,Julian Bashir,Julian Bashir,Julian Bashir,Julian Bashir,Julian Bashir,Julian Bashir,Julian